Just One More Night
by 0QueenOfFanFiction0
Summary: The Trancy Estate wishes to have an important discussion with the little Phantomhive boy over tea. However, what will they discuss? And will it be discussed over words, or actions...


Just One More Night?

"It is morning, my Lord." Sebastian spoke gently, opening up the velvet curtains that sheltered the sunlight from Ciel's room. The silver haired boy sat up, groaning as he rubbed his signature eye.

"Sebastian, why must you wake me up this early on a day when I have nothing to do?" He questioned, a hint of irritation in his voice. Sebastian paused for a moment, taking in the boy's words. For a split second, his eyes flashed a glowing red color, and he clenched the breakfast tray tightly in his hands.

"…My Lord, the Trancy estate has asked us to a tea party in a few hours. They apparently miss our company, and ask that we visit at noon."

Ciel's eyes became wider as this statement woke him up more so. Why in the hell would that Trancy slut want to see him? The last time they were in the same room, it had become nothing but a literally pain in the ass. "I don't want to go, Sebastian." He stated sharply, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Young Master." Sebastian said carelessly, setting down the tea tray. "An invitation is an invitation, there's no avoiding it. Even from the Trancy Estate, we must keep a pleasant reputation." Sebastian lectured him as he helped slip on Ciel's shorts and socks.

"Maybe I don't want to have a pleasant reputation…" Ciel protested, rolling his eyes as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes. His face became hot with rage, not able to get the thought out of his mind of having to see Alois Trancy again.

Sebastian helped Ciel to his feet, applying his shirt and coat to the boy's fragile body, and lastly tied his eye patch on. The two of them made their way to the dining room, where breakfast was served for the young Earl.

"I still can't believe you're making me do this, Sebastian." Ciel grumbled angrily, crossing his arms as he looked out the shiny window of the carriage. That was the first word he had even spoken since he and his butler has gotten into the carriage. "I don't want to see that blonde idiot, no matter what type of invitation he gave us." He mocked.

Sebastian simply chuckled, smirking lightly as he looked out the opposite window. He kept quiet the rest of the way, as did Ciel.

Once the two of them arrived in front of the estate, Sebastian stepped out first, patting down his tailcoat and straightening his tie. He opened the opposite door on Ciel's side of the carriage, taking Ciel's hand as he helped him out. The silver haired boy looked around, cringing as if just the smell of the air disgusted him. He began walking towards the entrance to the large estate, with Sebastian walking close behind him. At least he- oh.

Alois was standing there, ready to greet him. The blonde was smiling idiotically, jumping up and down and frantically flapping his arms all about. "Ciel! Ciel, you're here!" he cried happily, running out to him. Alois leapt out, hugging Ciel tightly and refusing to let go. "I missed you ever so much since your last visit. I'm so very glad you've returned!" Alois let him go, glancing up at Sebastian; a sudden, serious change of persona. "Sebastian." He greeted.

"Trancy." Sebastian bowed his head slightly, greeting him in the same, cold manner. He and Claude shared a devilish look, not pleased to see one another again.

"Well, come in! Come in! I have lunch with tea prepared in the rose garden. We can discuss what must be, there." The two Earls walked side by side to the rose garden; the blonde bouncing on his heels and the silverette slouching slightly. A small, silver table with two chairs was set in the very center of the rose garden, with a fancy tea set and some cakes set out on it for two. Alois motioned for Ciel to sit first, and he did, the blonde sitting down just after him.

There was a moment of silence before Ciel spoke, impatiently. "What is this about, Trancy."

Alois giggled, crossing his legs. "The tea party? Oh, it was just an easy way to ask something of you." He stated. Ciel waited for a second, assuming the blonde had more to say.

"I usually give my four other servants a short vacation from working around this time of year. Being it only myself and Claude, the place can get rather lonely. I want to offer you a free place to stay for the next few days, you and your butler."

"…Out of the question." Sebastian suddenly interrupted, glaring at the Trancy Earl. "My Master has important business to take care of."

"Oh, now now…" Alois waved his hand nonchalantly, laughing. "You haven't heard my conditions just yet!" Alois suddenly turned towards Ciel, a devious grin on his face. He knew something. "If I try **anything** on you that you do not approve of, I give you permission to order your butler to kill me at that very moment. Of course, I will order Claude not to interfere."

Ciel's eyes widened just slightly, their gazes meeting. He had never heard Alois say anything as insane as this- risking his own life. He was simply asking to die!

"That will ensure that you will be perfectly safe, and will only keep me company." Alois sipped his tea calmly, already knowing the answer he would get.

"..Very well." Ciel stated quietly, crossing his arms. He smirked slightly, looking into the other Earl's teal blue eyes. "But remember, your life is in my hands, now."

"I understand that very well, Phantomhive." Alois grinned, waving his hand at Claude. "Claude, go prepare a room for Sebastian. Ciel will be staying with me."

"Wheeee!" Alois squealed, running out of the bathroom in nothing but a nightshirt and jumping into his warm, velvet bed. Ciel awkwardly stumbled out after him, pulling his shirt down over his front.

"This shirt feels shorter than the ones I own…"

"It probably is! I don't own a lot of… non-flashy clothing." He cheerfully replied, smiling. Alois allowed Ciel into his bed, tucking them both in as he blew out the candle on his bedside table. "Goodnight, Ciel…" he whispered huskily in his ear, laying down and going to sleep almost instantly.

Ciel rolled his eyes, removing his eye patch and setting it aside as he laid his head down on the soft pillow.

Nearly an hour later, Ciel woke up, feeling extra warm. He pushed the covers off of him, hoping to get more air to cool off. It got a bit better, but not much. The boy groaned and opened his eyes, yawning as he looked to his side. Alois was attached to his backside; arms wrapped around him tightly in a warm embrace. It bothered him- pissed him off, actually.

But what bothered him more was the fact that Alois was awake, staring into his eyes.

"Damn, I was hoping you would stay asleep." Alois sighed, snuggling closer to him.

"Let me go, Trancy… I don't want you touching me…" he said sharply, scooting away.

Alois' voice suddenly deepened, becoming more hoarse; more of a seductive whisper. "…Don't you want a repeat of our last visit? We had such fun…"

"..Remember our deal, Trancy…" Ciel growled, his heart skipping a beat as he felt Alois' hot breath on his neck. It made his stomach turn.

"But this is something you like, remember? Your loud moans say you **love** it…" Alois protested, his cold hand sliding up Ciel's shirt and across his stomach. "You were so good last time, little dog… You did everything you were told…"

Ciel began to feel his body tense up, and he closed his eyes. "..Sto-op…" he whimpered, trying to turn away from him. Alois only pulled him closer, holding him tighter as he rolled on top of him. Alois pinned the boy's fragile wrists down, grinning down at him.

"One more night, Ciel… You know you want to have just one..more..night.." Alois whispered as he leaned down, kissing the silverette's soft lips passionately.

That was it. Ciel couldn't stop himself. He wanted Alois, and he wanted all of him. He pushed his lips back against Alois', shutting his eyes as their fingers intertwined, holding hands.

Alois let go of his hands momentarily, stripping Ciel of his white shirt and touching his chest all over. He gently pinched Ciel's erect nipples, rubbing them as he ran his tongue over his stomach. Moans escaped from the silver haired boy's mouth, blushing deeply as he felt Alois' soft hands all over him. Alois shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable; both boys froze as their members brushed against each other. Ciel instantly locked eyes with Alois, his expression pleading for him not to move anymore. Alois suddenly grinned widely, pausing before bucking his hips violently once, grinding their members together again. He did it again, then again, then faster, then harder, soon grinding his hips into Ciel's.

Ciel arched his back, gripping the bedsheets a bit as he bucked his hips back into Alois. He felt hard- Hell, he felt amazing. No matter how much he hated this blonde slut, he had to admit that he made him feel amazing.

The two boys held each other tightly, grinding and rubbing their bodies together, getting both boys hard. Ciel smashed his lips against Alois', moaning softly against his mouth. Alois returned the kiss gratefully, reaching down and grabbing Ciel's length in his hand, stroking it as he kissed his way down Ciel's both until it was in front of his face.

"A-Alois..!" Ciel gasped, sitting up. "Don't, I'll kick you!" he threatened, trying to scoot away.

"Oh, hush up…" he whispered, licking the head of Ciel's length before sliding it all into his mouth. Alois deep-throated the hard length in his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head fiercely.

"A-Ahh!" Ciel threw his head back, bucking his hips into Alois' mouth. "S-Stop..! I-I'm about to..!" he cried out, feeling his body suddenly release tension as his heart raced. Alois sat up, wiping his mouth clean and swallowing the liquid that was released into his mouth.

"Same as usual, my dear Ciel," he said, cupping his lover's cheek. "Now, taste yourself…" he seemed to order, forcefully pushing his tongue into Ciel's mouth, intertwining their tongues roughly. He carefully slipped his hand down inbetween Ciel's soft, pale legs, slowly pushing one of his fingers inside of his ass.

"AH!" Ciel broke free from the kiss, shaking his head as his eyes grew wide from the shock of pain. "N-Not there..!" he pleaded, scratching at Alois' back and shoulders.

"Relax, Ciel.. You're too tight for me.." he seemed to whine, pouting slightly as he forced in a second finger.

Alois soon removed his fingers from Ciel's ass, stroking his length before lifting Ciel's hips to his. He slowly entered him, holding the other's small waist as he began to thrust in and out of him. The feeling of Ciel's walls tightening around his length made him want to scream; he was hot and small, and amazing.

Ciel cried out his name, gripping a fistful of blonde hair in his hand as payback for the pain. He felt Alois buck his hips faster, thrusting his erect length in and out of him. "A-Alois! Sh-Shit, I can't..!" he cursed, shutting his eyes.

Both boys were already close to reaching their orgasms, already completely taken over from the excitement. Especially being so young, they climaxed quickly. Alois released his cum inside of Ciel's body, feeling the silverette also climax and release onto both of their bodies. After the blonde pulled out, he laid down next to Ciel, still holding his hand tightly. Both of their chests rose and fell with deep exhausted breaths, and Ciel squeezed his lover's hand.

"..One more night…" he whispered. "..Just…one more night…"


End file.
